Falling For Adrian Ivashkov
by Sweetvampires
Summary: Sydney Sage is an Alchemist who protects the vampire world from the human race. All her life she has been taught to fear and run from vampires.But ever since working with them, she has become to like them..and one vampire in particular, Adrian Ivashkov!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a story so please review because if people like it I have more chapters about Sydney and Adrian. Please review! Xxxxx**

***I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rachael Mead does!**

Vampires. Blood. Death. That what pops into mind when I hear the word vampires, crazy right? Why should I be worrying about the dark creatures of the night? They don't even exist right? Wrong. Unfortunately for me my life's all about them. I've heard the so called myths about how they burn in sunlight or how they sparkle in the sun's rays, how they are superfast and ice cold to touch. It's a load of nonsense I'll tell you that, why people believe that is beyond me, Vampires can go in sunlight, well the live ones can, mori, they just become weak after a while, but they don't turn to dust, strigoi can't, they would burn. All vampires are fast but not cold to the touch, and how do I know all this I hear you say? I am Sydney Sage and I'm an Alchemist, I am one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of human and vampires. We protect vampire secrets - and human lives. But that's not just it, I am currently sharing an apartment with a vampire, he's a mori named Adrian, and to be honest, to any human eye he would look like any 20 year old party boy, because that's just what he is, well not so much anymore. He still drinks a lot though, any time you look at him its alcohol, alcohol and more alcohol, it's his way of dealing with things. I have been terrified of vampires both kinds until recently. I have been sent on a mission who involves Jill Mastrano Dragomir; one of the two Dragomir's left. I have to protect her here in Palm Springs from any threats, my job is to make sure there's no trouble, Eddie deals with any punch up, and he is a Dhampir, half human and half mori, acting out as are beloved brother.

I have just arrived back from the collage after dropping them off in latte, my sweet, sweet latte. 'Sage, is that you?' he shouts from the lounge, great he's home.

Adrian is ok, he is one the few spirit users around, unfortunately spirit can have an effect, apparently drinking and smoking the only cure, but I think that's just his excuse after what happened with his ex-girlfriend.

'Stupid' I say under my breath,

Yeah it's me, I shout back. Adrian walked out of the living room, I nearly walked into him.

'Did you just call yourself stupid, because that sage, you are most defiantly not',

Great, I forgot about his unnatural and inhuman senses, unfortunately that includes great hearing, which he does not deserve.

'um…no I was talking to…never mind',

I was going to say that I called him stupid, but I know that would result in him making some wise crack about him being far too handsome to be stupid. Idiot I thought.

'Excuse me Adrian'

'Why?'

'why what?'

'Whats wrong sage, you normally smile at my hilarious remarks, but today nothing, whats wrong?' how does she do that, he always knows when something's up with me. But for some strange reason, I trust him. Its crazy I know, trusting a drunken, party boy foolish vampire teenager, but when he thinks something's up that I don't like, he makes it right. Like when I take them to their feedings, I can't stand to be inside and watch, and Adrian knows it, so he'll ask me to walk with him outside. 'Keith's coming over for a visit, to see if I'm doing things properly'

I was so nervous about Keith's coming over, Keith is an alchemist like me, but he's in charge of palm springs, also in charge of me and my report for this mission. He keeps trying to make me leave and slip up so I am sent home, but to his annoyance, it's not working.

'Whats he coming round for?' Adrian asks angrily,

'just to check up on things, that's all, now will you please move, can you hear that, that's my stomach calling for food'

I say changing the subject. That's the thing with Adrian, he knows when to take a hint, so when I change the subject, and he's more than happy to comply.

'I need a seat because sage, did you just you were hungry. Is that why you don't eat at dinner, because you stuff your face during the day?'

Adrian is always picking up on how little I eat, and loves to joke about it at every little opportunity. 'Yes Adrian I'm hungry, now move so I can get yoghurt'

'Should have known, you're hungry is at a different standard to mine, if you're hungry you eat a yoghurt, I'm hungry I eat a whole roast dinner'

'Or a whole person' I joked

'Sage did you just try to make a joke on me? Because you need to work on it.'

I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks. I looked up and met his emerald green eyes. It was a perfect moment that was until my stomach growled for food.

'Well, I won't keep you from your feast on yoghurts then, now if you don't mind, I'm going out for a cigarette, as I'm not allowed to in the house' he eyed me evilly

'Can't have you killing me too, I'm too important to this charade that's going on' I said mockingly

'Too right you are sage, important indeed'

He met my eyes before disappearing out the door. Don't read anything into it sage, he didn't mean anything by it. My stomach growled again, telling me it's starving, so I headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rachael Mead does!**

It was 6:30 when I heard a knock at the front door. I jerked from up from the book I was reading and glanced over to my bedroom door. I was deciding whether to wait a while then go down, or to go down straight away. I decided to wait, I were sure Adrian could handle him, and I certainly wasn't in any rush to see Keith. I grabbed a towel and a suitable set of cloths, by suitable I mean more formal, as I am currently dressed in a black tank top with black tracksuit bottoms, however I did not want to look dressed up. Then I headed to the bathroom. For the first time in a while, I took my time in the shower. As a alchemist I am always being quick, but I have a lot of spare time recently, my only jobs being picking up our 'family' from the academy and dropping them off, oh and running Adrian around as I'm the only one with a car. I stepped out the shower and got dressed, and then I put my hair into a bun before leaving the bathroom, I decided against makeup, as…well really I just couldn't be asked to put any on. With one final nod in my mirror on my bedroom wall, I slowly walked down stairs. I near enough tip toed to the living room, I was so nervous to see Keith, that man is horrid, I always hate to see him, but well rather him than other vampires right? I walked into the doorway and nodded towards him 'Keith' was all I said, it's all he deserved really, but I dare tell him this.

'Ah, Sydney, nice to see you again, what took you so long I waited ages, please be quicker next time aye?'

WHAT, did he really just say that?

'I was in the shower' I said, hearing the hysteria in my voice.

'Well, you've had all day to go in the shower, so do it in your own time, you don't waist mine, clear?' I'm not an angry person, but Keith is testing my patience.

'She was in the shower so she can get clean and presentable for you, or would you rather she smelt?' Adrian stated.

I owed Adrian big time. Keith grimaced when Adrian spoke, I love to see Keith scared, he terrified of vampires, I don't blame him really, I used to be like that once, but then I spent time with rose, another dhampir but in a class of her own, I befriended her before helping her break out of queen tartania's court prison. I noise suddenly brought me back to the present

'Yes well…thank you Sydney, now can I speak to you outside for a moment, in private?'

Uh oh, can't be good

'Uh…yes sure' I replied with uncertainty in my speech.

It was cold and windy outside today. The trees swayed in the violently hissing wind, as soon as I stepped out a lock of my hair whipped me in the face.

'Sydney' Keith said.

Hurry up was all I could think, its cold out here you know, urgh…this better be important. I didn't bother to reply to the calling of my name, so he carried on.

'your behaviour is unacceptable, making me wait so you can have a shower, you've been around them vampires far too long, you might be a vamp lover, but I certainly am not. Also getting your vampire friend to stick up for you is without doubt uncalled for, got it. You better change your attitude and work on your manners; otherwise I'll send you back.'

Keith was practically in my face, I could smell his coffee breath, and it made me gag.

'My behaviour? And I didn't get him to stick up for...'

'Talking back are we Sydney? This is exactly what I'm on about, you better change, or I'll make you.' He walked over to his car, opened the door and got in. I didn't know what to say, my mind felt like it had been wiped blank. He rolled down his car window, engine running.

'Oh and Sydney, this is going on your record'.

With that he drove off, leaving me staring after him.

I walked back into the house, mind running wild. Adrian was standing in the middle of the living room.

'You ok?' he asked me.

' Yeah I guess'.

I was still in shock. I didn't care about any of the stuff Keith had said, he says it all the time, it's just one thing he said that caught my attention, _or I'll make you_, what did he mean?

'You shouldn't let him talk to you like that Sydney; I hate to see him treat you like dirt'

Adrian said true full in his words; I could see it in his eyes.

'he doesn't talk to me like anything, he's just telling me what I was doing wrong, and told me to do them right'

I don't have a clue why I'm sticking up for Keith right now. And what was I doing wrong, since when was taking a shower to smell nice a crime?

'Bullshit. Why are you sticking up for that twat, you let him walk all over you' Adrian spat. 'I…I…don't know. I mean, you heard what he called me, vamp lover, it's not nice Adrian, and if I say otherwise to him, he'll just try to prove it'.

It wasn't until I felt his arms rap around me, I realised I was crying. I leant into that hug. No one has ever supported me before, I'm supposed to be all business like, but no one thinks twice about the impact it has on me. Even if he was a vampire, he was still…well…I guess my friend; even if he didn't know it.

'Thank you'

I whispered looking up at him, I've never realised how tall Adrian actually is.

'For what?' he asked, trust Adrian to carry on talking?

'For everything'

'ah, that's ok sage, I'm taking that to heart, but I really don't like to see him talk to you like that, you're a young woman, he should respect you, I know I do'

He whispered the last part into my ear, it made me shiver. This is wrong Sydney, he's a vampire! 'Yes...well…I respect you to, now could you let me go, I can't breathe? ',

I hadn't noticed that I was struggling to breathe; I was so lost in his eyes,

'Sage, you're full of surprises today, first you say you're hungry, now you're saying you respect an alcoholic vampire'

He said unwrapping his arms from around my waist. I sighed

'You're not an alcoholic; it's just your way of coping, even if you do drink a little too much'

I stated, it was the truth.

'how come you know so much about me sage, I know you're an alchemist, but they don't know about any of this, I also know that ro….ro…that rose didn't tell you everything about me.'

I saw pain shoot through his face when he mentioned roses name, I shuffled back next to the window, the sun was out, such a change of scene from earlier the birds were out, the wet ground shining from the sun's rays, you wouldn't have known it was the same day, I faced Adrian

'I picked it up I guess, just like you do to me, I can see it.'

He took a step closer and met my eyes again

'your eyes are beautiful sage'.

I felt myself blush, he raised his hand near to my face, I closed my eyes and winced. Please don't touch me Adrian, please. I can deal with hugs, but not with this. He is still a vampire and I'm still only human. Relief washed over me as he hesitated and let his hand fall.

'I'll have to paint you some time, your beautiful sage, when the sun hits you from the side, a perfect picture'.

Uh oh, I've heard this talk before, rose told me how sometimes spirit gets the better of him, making him talk absolute nonsense, which is good I guess, and it's an excuse. A sound at the door made us jump; breaking the trance Adrian was in. I immediately stepped out the light; I hated attention drawn to me. He vanished, a moment later walking back in the room with a paper in his hand,

' holy crap sage, papers are expensive these days, why do you even buy these?'

Just like that, all traces of his earlier craziness disappeared, as if nothing had happened. I marched up to him

'because there interesting, you should read it sometime',

I took the paper and strolled up the stairs to my bedroom just barley hearing him say

'I'll leave the reading to the experts, as I don't do reading'.

I laughed and entered my bedroom.

I woke up early the next morning and found myself still dressed in yesterday's clothes; I must have fallen asleep reading the paper. I jumped off my bed, put on some shorts and a tank top, I forgot my pyjamas so these would have to do, this is what I get for packing in two minutes, but I'm used to it. I slipped on my hoodie over the top; it was that big you couldn't see my cotton shorts. I opened my door as quietly as I could; only stopping when it creaked, listening for any other noise. Well Adrian must still be asleep, with that I tiptoed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and grabbed the empty milk bottle,

'great, who puts an empty bottle back in the fridge?' I said aloud.

'That would have been me, sorry'

a husky voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Adrian sitting on the kitchen table, dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy grey jogging bottoms; he must have slept in them because Adrian definitely doesn't jog.

'Did I wake you?' I said guiltily

'Well would I normally be up this early?'

He must have seen my guilt stricken face because he quickly added

'Of course not, you couldn't have been quieter, apart from having ago at the empty milk bottle of course'. I smiled, that's the Adrian I know, cracking his little comments from the minute he's awake. 'Why are you up anyway?' he asked curiously

'I was thirsty, so I came down for some milk, but looks like there isn't any'

I threw the empty bottle at his head, but his much faster reflexes caught it an instant.

'You need to work on your throwing, we can work out….no I can help you work out sometime, I don't need to. You could build up a sweat, some of the best things in life happen while sweating'

He said with a wink.

'Yeah but Adrian, I would be the only one working up a sweat, you would just stand there.'

He smiled

'Would not' he commented

'Alright then, you help me work out, but you have to clean the house first, deal?'

It's a fair deal, I'm not doing anything wrong, and anyway whats the chances of it actually happening, Adrian doesn't know a thing about working out.

'That's a no go sage, look at my hands. My hands don't do any manual labour'

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I looked up and met his eyes; he looked me up and down,

'And sage you look amazing' he said

I suddenly remembered what I was wearing

'Um…this is all I have, I need to by some pj's today'

'Or you could wear no pyjama's' he said.

Ok then. We stood there in silence for a minute

'Well I'm going back to bed since it's not even light outside yet, night Adrian'

'Actually sage, its morning. See you later'

He vanished into the living room, leaving me sleepily walking back upstairs, where I collapsed onto my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own anything apart from the plot, Rachael Mead does!**

I woke up at 10;00, that a first for me, I'm normally an early riser, but last night's meeting made me tired, very tired. I woke up and got dressed, after Adrian told me I looked amazing I thought best to get dressed this time. I was walking down the step when I felt myself begin to fall, I landed on the floor in front of the first step

'Ouch, stupid stairs'

Adrian came running over

'You ok sage?' he said, worry in his eyes

'Yeah fine, missed a step, ouch!'

I had tried to stand up, but a sudden pain hit my ankle sending me plummeting to the floor. 'Whoa…you sure your ok, here sit down'

He caught my arm stopping my nearly second fall; he helped me to the steps.

'Come here, roll your trouser up'

'Why? Wait what you know about this…ouch!'

Adrian was putting pressure on my ankle, shooting pains up my leg

'Adrian stop that hurts'

'Yep…' he stood up

'…you've definitely hurt it'

I smiled, of course he didn't know a thing about this

'Adrian, I already know that, it's probably just sprained'

I got up, standing on one leg

'now I need to pick up Jill and Eddie'

I put pressure on my foot, ready to step forward, but my foot gave way and I stumbled

'you're not going anywhere like that'

Adrian nodded towards my foot.

'Right…don't scream ok'

it was all he said before wrapping his arms around me picking me up bridal style. I didn't say anything, I kept quiet, and that way I wouldn't say anything and make it awkward. He placed me on the sofa

'Rest that foot sage, it will be better in no time, and then we can work out. Now I'll go get Jill'

Oh no he doesn't, only I drive latte!

'Wai…'

I was cut off by his lips, they were so soft, and then I realised what I was doing. I broke off 'what…wha…'

Was all I could say?

'Hey it shut you up didn't it? Now give me your car keys' he said offended.

I smiled, handing them over. Then a thought came to my head

'Hey Adrian…um…would Jill have seen that?' he smiled and said

'See you later sage'.

Oh no that means yes or maybe, seeing as he doesn't know when Jill is in his head. By that I mean there bonded. Spirit means you can bring someone back from the dead, and…well…Jill was attacked, and Adrian saved her, he's always thought of Jill, or jailbait as he calls her, as a sister so he saved her, now there bonded. Rose was bonded; she was bonded to the queen. Over time she learnt to deal with it until recently, rose was shot and almost died. She woke up with no bond. It turns out having a near death experience cancels the bond. Although you only want to be bonded to one person, apparently being bonded to more than on person can be hard, driving you insane, and Adrian specializing in spirit drives him insane enough, let alone being bonded to another person.

It had been about 20 minutes after Adrian had left I realised I had nothing to do. I sat up and tried to stand up

'Ouch'

I groaned out loud. I flopped back onto the sofa, feeling defeated by my pain. What do you do when you can't walk? I took the remote and flicked through the channels. Great there has to be nothing on TV when I want to watch it I thought to myself. I set the remote on the arm of the sofa, feeling very lonely and missing Adrian. I blushed remembering the kiss, why did I pull away I thought,

'No' I shouted,

'He's a vampire and its wrong, that's why'

I repeated that several times but it still never sounded right, after all he looks human. Adrian walked through the door two hours later with a McDonald's bag,

'Where are they?'

I asked curiously, he was supposed to pick Jill and the 'family' up, then a thought occurred; it only takes about 5 minutes to pick them up and drop them off at clearance's, the old vampire sharing his feeder. He also didn't reply to my question, and if possible I became even more curious.

'Adrian, where have you been?'

He appeared in the living room doorway

'On a wild goose chase round clearance's back yard, he had me digging up a load of crap, he's a complete asshole, I said I don't do manual labour but no, the bastard don't listen'

I looked up to Adrian with a big grin on my face, trying so hard not to laugh

'You never know Adrian, you may have cracked'

'I cracked ages ago sage, I thought you of all people would of noticed. Anyways I went to go get something for my hands, they're filthy!'

I stood up balancing on one leg

'Sit down sage, I'll come over'

'No I don…'

'I'm not arguing with you Sydney sit down!'

I did as I was told, only because he used my real name meaning he was serious, deadly serious. He knelt down in front of where I sat on the sofa, he was so close and his eyes are gorgeous.

'How you feeling?'

He asked with such concern it was frightening

'I'm fine; it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Adrian…' I giggled

'Yes sage?'

'…urm, you have dirt on your face'.

I picked up a tissue from the little coffee table and put my hand to his face. He had such soft, soft skin. Our eyes met and locked, sending a bolt of electricity down my spine. I wiped away the dirt. Suddenly he lent forward and kissed me, not like earlier, this kiss was filled with passion so much passion, and I was kissing him back. He picked me up, still aware of my ankle, and sat down on the sofa with me on his lap, straddling him. He cupped my face in his hand

'Sydney your beautiful, like always'

I smiled and looked at him. He got up and I lay down, Adrian kissed me again, and if possible, with even more passion and this time lust. He leaned into me, pushing me into the sofa. His hands stroked my hair before slowly moving toward my buttoned up shirt, he undid the first button, then the second until all were undone. I slipped my blouse off, leaving it to fall to the floor. Wow was all he said. He kissed me again while undoing my bra. I was terrified; I had never been in this situation before, so I didn't know what to do. Adrian must have caught on to that because he told me to relax. We kissed and kissed, and then I decided to make my move. My hands moved down to the edge of his shirt, and I undid the button one by one, copying his earlier actions. My hands slip down his bare chest, to his jeans and I undid the button, Adrian groaned making me jump. This is the best feeling ever I thought, but is this wrong, what would father say if he found out about this, with a creature of the night? I thought why he kissed me, then realised it didn't matter. I was however running out of air, but I never wanted to pull away, finally I did. It was the first time we had paused, and I felt really self-conscious lying naked in front of Adrian

'I love you' he said and stroked my hair.

I stared at him and thought about all the fun times we've had, and how annoying he can be…oh my god..., all of a sudden it hit me

'I love you too Adrian' I said proud. I couldn't hide it, I did love him even if it is wrong, but it's the truth and I'm not ashamed anymore. He leant down again, this time he whispered into my ear

'This may hurt'

I couldn't think, I thought he was going to bite me, or a strigoi was about to burst in the room, which of course would have been embarrassing. He nibbled my ear before positioning me underneath him; he kissed me up my neck until he found my lips, he whispered one more time, this time saying

'Ready?' then I understood.

I met his eyes, giving him the answer he wanted to hear, he kissed me with so much lust and love, I felt so happy, the feeling was great. It was charming to hear Adrian moan my name. When we done he rolled me over, so that I was on top of him, he was so warm. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. It was nice to forget about all my other problems, Adrian made me so, and so happy

'I love you' I repeated

'I love you too sage, have from day one'

'I hardly knew you on day one Adrian' I giggled.

An early thought popped into mind '

Adrian…what about jil...'

'Don't worry about it; she didn't see I made sure'

'It's not that I don't want her to know, it's just that she still a bit young to see that'

This time he laughed

'So motherly are you. Does that mean people can know…about us I mean?'

'Yes Adrian it does, but it doesn't mean running around town shouting it out'

'Whats the point when I can't say it repetitively to myself over and over?'

I smiled up at him. My eyes were beginning to droop and I realised I was tired. The last thing I saw that day was Adrian's green eyes looking at me with love.

**Hope this story is going well but please review as this is my fist fanfiction xxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ive been really busy with school revision but the chapter Is done and ready to be read. Hope you like it!**

***I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

'Sydney…Adrian, wake up'

I opened my eyes to see Sonya, another moroi sent here to research spirit. I sat bolt upright remembering the events from the day before. I nudged Adrian.

'What the f—'Adrian opened his eyes.

Behind Sonya was Dimitri who was trying his hardest not to look at me so was pretending to be focused on something else.

'Dimitri, Sonya' I said nodding to both of them

Sonya got up while Dimitri nodded, still not looking at me

'Whats going on'

Adrian said behind me whilst sitting up. I watched Adrian as he took in the scene. He looked at Sonya, then to Dimitri where his eyes lingered. I guess he noticed Dimitri's behaviour then too. I watched as Adrian looked at me, then down at himself.

'Err…Sydney'

Adrian said meeting my eyes then looking down. I followed his gaze, during the night the blanket had fallen off onto the floor. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, embarrassed. I grabbed the blanket off the floor, wrapped it around me then ran for the stairs.

When I reached the bathroom I locked the door. Me and Adrian. Oh Sydney you're in so much trouble! But I think, no I know, that I love him. He said he loves me, but are we real, or was I just another fling. Adrian Ivashkov has a reputation and is known as the world's biggest womanizer, he managed a relationship with Rose right? He loved her. Sydney stop it, he's a vampire, an incredibly gorgeous hot vampire!

I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.

'Sage let me in!' he said

I unlocked the door, and he came in with only joggers on. We stood in silence.

'Look sage I'm sorry about last night. It shouldn't of happened, I know your beliefs and what you think of vampires, I—'

'Do you? Because form where I'm standing you don't! Ever since I met Rose I felt differently towards you, all of you! Do you know what other Alchemists are calling me! VAMP LOVER!

I stopped, worn out from my little speech.

'Sage I had no idea, I'm…I'm sorry'

I looked up, tears in my eyes.

'Sage, I like you, you're smart but bossy, un-doubtfully hot and you look after me, you've changed me'

'Then why are you sorry about last night, you said you loved me and I know I love you—'

'Sydney I just thou—'

'Whatever' I said

My mood was ruined. We stood in more silence, until Adrian walked out. I got dressed and went down stairs to find out what Sonya and Dimitri wanted, only to find they were gone.

'Where are they?' I asked Adrian not meeting his eyes.

'They left'

Wow talk about blunt. I sighed.

'Well….I should be going'

'Wait…Sydney'

'Bye Adrian'

With one last glance at him, I walked out the door and got in latte.

I arrived back to my 'over the top' school. I stood in silence to gather my thoughts. I hated to admit it but I was a mess. Adrian infuriated me but there's something about him. And last night….well it speaks for itself. No Sydney don't think about that, he used you! Some part of me knew that wasn't true, but from now on I'm not speaking to Adrian, unless I have to that is. I was heading for my dorm room when I heard my name being shouted from across the courtyard.

'Sydney!'

It was trey.

'Yes?' I reply

First I thought there was something wrong, that someone had gotten to Jill, but then Trey spke again.

'Where were you, I was looking for you all night' uh oh

I forgot that I hadn't come back last night, I'm gonna have t make up an excuse, after all I'm an alchemist I'm used to lying, even if it is against my Christian beliefs.

'I stayed over my brother's place'

Ok well that was kind of true. I had been staying over my 'brothers' place. Only if he knew what me and my 'brother' had been up to. I cringed rethinking that over, that sounded wrong, never think that again Sydney!

'Earth to Sydney, are ok? You seem so distant. He how bout we got for some lunch'

I nodded, and then I realised what he had said.

'Lunch?'

'Sydney what is wrong with you? Its 1am!'

I looked at my phone which also carried a new message, but Trey was right I had spent most of my morning on the sofa with ad….nope don't even think about it Sydney, my conscience said.

Sighing I opened up the message.

'So how abou….' That was all I heard

My mind was focused on that one message:

_Sage please forgive me _

_Love Adrian. I_

I stopped, frozen to the ground. Adrian never asks for forgiveness.

**The next chapter will be more about Sydney choosing between whats right and what she wants knowing its wrong. The next chapter I will add Jill and a few more characters, hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been ill and off of school with a cough and a cold, but that's no excuse. Anyway here's the next part of the story, I kind of changed the story a bit but it's just going to show a confused Sydney and a jealous Adrian, it will make sense later on**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table with Trey, thinking about a Moroi. I needed to let this at, but not to trey, Jill maybe? She knows Adrian, she would listen. But I can't just dump my problems on a 15 year old girl, can I? I sighed for the umpteenth time today. Trey must of noticed my discomfort because he sighed to.<p>

'Are you sure you're ok?'

I really wanted to tell him the truth and say no, but I couldn't

'Yer…fine' I said giving him a fake smile

I phone began playing a tune. Someone was ringing me. He wouldn't would he? I relaxed when I saw that it was only Jill.

'Yello' I said

'Uh huh'

'Yer'

'Sure'

'Yes'

I looked over at trey, for him this was a one sided conversation as he could only hear me.

Suddenly something she said caught my ear.

'WHAT' I shouted making trey and Jill jump

'No Jill you can't, not another one!' I was panicking now

'But Jill it will look to obvious' I said dropping my voice.

'When is—'

'Now? How does—'

'But—'

It's a bit ironic really, being bossed about by a 15 year old girl, who keeps cutting you off.

'Fine' I slumped my shoulders giving up. I said goodbye and hung up.

'Who was that?' trey asked, I almost forgot he was there.

'Jill, urm…look trey my cousins coming to meet me' I said shakily

'What ang—'

'No Christian'

A look of amusement swept over Trey's face.

'What?' I asked him

'Your families so big it's unbelievable, are you sure you're all related?' he said winking at me.

'Yep we're definitely related'

I didn't say that, did i? I looked at Trey and it looked like he didn't say it either. I spun 90 degrees in my chair. There at the table next to us sloughed another moroi, he at the brightest yet deep blue eyes I had ever seen and the blackest hair ever, he was definitely fit, but not as much as Adr…

'Sydney so good to see you again' Christian said taking me from my thoughts

I have only met Christian once, back at court, all I knew about him was that he is…no was dating the queen Lissa. What was it rose told me…oh yeah. Lissa was always busy working away from him and they decided to go on a break. My excitement perked up….wait no Sydney don't even go there….besides you like Adrian. I sighed

'Hey Christian' I stood up and gave him a half hug.

I turned around to trey

'I better drop Christian off at Adrian's, see you later' with that I walked off.

Normally I would only visit Adrian twice a week, for feedings and when Jill asked, but lately it fill like more. Then at the weekends I stay at the apartment, I don't know why, but that's how it worked out, it all really confusing.

Back to the present I unlocked Latte and got in, Christian got in the passenger seat.

'Do I really have to stay with Adrian, I mean he's a great friend and all but come on! He's a smoking alcoholic spirited infected weirdo!' Christian complained.

'He doesn't smoke and drink that much anymore'

I said defending Adrian for some unknown reason, yes you do Sydney you lov… SHUT UP I told myself.

'Really? Well I suppose he does have responsibility now. Anyway what about the girls? I really need to get me some' he grinned showing his teeth.

He's got a lovely mouth, but he didn't know how much that sentence made me jealous.

'I...I don't know about that, sorry' I looked down

'Oh well if not there's always you, you're a pretty sophisticated young woman, with amazing golden eyes, if you don't mind me saying so' he looked me straight in the eyes

I felt myself blush; Adrian always told me I had beautiful eyes.

'Christian did you just use a big word?' I said jokingly

'Yeah and that's not the only thing big I can use' he said with a wink.

I smiled back at him, could I? Could I do that to myself, to Adrian or to Lissa, they must still love each other, but there on a break, and besides I need to get my mind off of Adrian. I took a deep breath.

'Well you're just gonna have to show then aren't you' I met his eyes then looked at the road.

I can't believe I just did that.

I pulled up at Adrian's and unlocked the front door, I was so nervous about seeing him.

'Adrian!' I shouted

No reply, he must be out. I spun around to see where Christian was only to bump into him, he was so close. I stare into his big blue eyes as they get closer and closer to mine. He kissed me and I let out a moan, I couldn't help it, he was a good kisser, but Adrian was better, god Sydney stop it, I stopped and apologised to god for using his name in vain. By now I was backed up against the wall, my legs around Christian's waist, and his hand on the top of my leg. We broke apart breathing heavy. But it wasn't for long as he kissed me again but this time he unbuttoned my shirt, he moved from my lips down to my chest where he stayed, bringing out another moan both from me and from him. I was enjoying myself, my thoughts were free of a certain person and I liked what was happening, that was until I heard that certain person voice.

'well this definitely wasn't how I expected to see you again 'cousin''

* * *

><p><strong>again i'm sorry this chapter is not that long but its all for a good cause, Until next time…. Which hopefully won't be as long as last time xxxxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't planning to update but let's just say a certain review made me smile so I decided to finish the chapter. So here we are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>I looked over Christians shoulder, and sure enough Adrian was standing there with brown paper bags in his hands, obviously he went shopping. I removed my legs from around Christian's waist and stood on my own feet.<p>

'Adrian did you do your own shopping?' Christian asked breaking the silence.

'Well unlike some, I have to do things myself now. How's court?' Adrian said curiously.

I wondered if he was asking about rose, that thought annoyed me even though is shouldn't. I looked down, only then noticing that my blouse was still unbuttoned and that Christians hands where still on my hips. I did up my beige blouse, and then a thought popped into my head. Why hadn't Adrian said anything, about what he just walked in on I mean, no snarky comments, no questions….nothing! and that just angered me even more. I looked back up, leaving Christians hands on my hips.

'Same old same old. Still busy as fuck and of course the obvious boring, I mean I couldn't get a word in edge ways! How are things here between you?' Christian said, his thoughts obviously back at court.

'What?' I snapped. Heart pounding.

'How are things here between everyone? Everyone getting along?' Christian asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah great one big happy family….and Jill likes it here' Adrian said meeting my eyes

My heart fluttered and I averted my eyes, for the second time today. Come on Sydney get a grip! He's an evil creature of the night, but so is Christian. Things were getting awkward now.

'Right better get my shopping put away' Adrian moved to the kitchen.

'And on that note….Sydney will you show me to my bedroom?' Christian winked.

I rolled my eyes. I had heard about Christian before, rose complained about how he's always giving smart sarcastic comebacks at every opportunity.

'Erm…yes if you just get your stuff and wait out in the hall, I'll be there in a minute…i…I just have to talk to Adrian' I stuttered out.

'Sure thing syd' and off he walked.

Did he just call me syd? Does no boy want to call me by my real name? I sighed. I've never had time for boys and now I can't seem to get them out of my head. I sighed again and walked towards the kitchen. Adrian was making a hot drink.

'Can I have one?' I asked thinking of nothing else to say

'Shouldn't you be showing your boyfriend to his room?'

'Adrian he is not my boyfriend…that should not have happened' I whispered.

He sighed

'Look Sydney its none of my business but Christian still loves Lissa and you're gonna get hurt'

I was dumbfounded.

'What? Adrian I've told you I'm not going out with him…I can't when I love someone el—'

I broke off; I can't believe I nearly said that out loud, I could feel the blood in my cheeks. I looked up and met his green eyes. He was staring at me, head tilted to the side.

'Sage who is it?' he asked innocently

My heart was jumping out my chest

'No one I can have' I answered and walked away.

He knows, he knows….that look he gave me, it was like he was searching for something, concentrating. He was looking at my aura. It is believed that people carry aura's, I think rose said it is a colour of light that surrounds you, each colour with a different meaning, and well Adrian spirit allows him to see them, and he was looking at mine so he knew what I was feeling, and who I meant.

I walked into the hallway, and sure enough Christian was sitting on the stairs.

'well….after you Sydney' he gestured up the stairs.

Slowly I walked up, Christian behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure when my next update will be because I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter but promise will get it updated as soon as I'm done xxx<strong>


	7. update

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update! At the moment I'm doing me exams so I can get into collage so I've been constantly revising, literally 24/7. I have also started another story called DEADLIEST SECRET because I actually started that one before this. I am in the middle of the next chapter for this story where sydney starts to feel jealous, anyways it should be ready for yall to read soon.**

**Really really sorry; sweetvampires xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is at last. The next chapter! Sorry it took for ever to write and I hope you people are interested. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>Christian was sleeping in the second guest room. On the bed were red silk covers and sheets. I turned round to Christian who had a raised eyebrow.<p>

'Silk? How am I supposed to sleep with silk?' Christian asked

'You get used to it, it's not as bad as it looks'

'Sydney…will you stay until I'm settled? Only I can't deal with Adrian right now, I know he's waiting to ask questions about Lissa…' he broke off.

'Sure but I can't stay long, I going to get a hot drink, would u like one?' I asked politely.

'Na thanks syd I'm all good and besides the airhostesses on the plane kept shoving coffee in my face, so I'm full thanks.' He finished out of breathe.

'Right…well I'll be back soon'

I know it's wrong, but I don't really want a hot drink, I was actually hoping I'd see Adrian again, but when I got down stairs he was nowhere in sight, nowhere. Where could he have gone? I rolled my eyes, the pub for a drink. I sighed out loud.

'Whats wrong?' Christian's voice sounded from behind me.

'Nothing I'm fine' I lied.

Syd for some reason I don't believe you'

His voice was a lot louder this time. I slowly spun around and was immediately met with Christian's bare chest. I raised one eyebrow at him.

'What I was getting changed, I thought you had left me all alone'

'Unfortunately no I'm still here'

I regretted what I said the instant it left my mouth, hurt filled his face.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I really am sorry'

'It's ok come here' he said wrapping his arms around me.

Just at that moment the front door opened and Adrian walked in with someone I've never seen before. Honestly she looked like a tart, I was gonna tell her this then thought against it, that is not very lady like of me and also not who I am.

'Oh, you're still here, I thought you would be upstairs getting Christian settled in'

I stood back from Christian whose arms were still wrapped around me. I turned around and took my coffee, then headed for the stairs. Christian followed my every move. What are you doing Sydney? I asked myself. I have no idea was the answer I replied with. I entered Christian's bedroom and flopped on the bed, full of anger…wait anger? Why am I so angry? Adrian can see whoever he likes; sleep with whomever he likes, why do I care so much? You're jealous my conscience told me…

'No, I'm not!' I said

'No you're not what?' Christian asked

Woops I must have spoken out loud. I sighed

'Nothing don't worry'

I sat up on the bed, Christian sat down as well. I was just about to talk when I thought I heard someone knock at the door. So I stood up and went to look, but there was no one there.

'err…syd that's coming from Adrian's room, looks like he's got himself a bed warmer for the night'

I froze, which was a bad move. I could hear the banging louder now, the moaning. Trying my best not to get upset and ignore it, I said to Christian

'I'm quite hungry; I'm just going to get something to eat'

Christian stood up.

'I can go alone, how about you finish unpacking?'

He nodded, and I headed downstairs. I was actually hungry now that I'd mentioned it. I walked out into the hall; it was quiet so Adrian and his 'Bed warmer' as Christians had called her must be asleep. I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, with tears in my eyes.

'Sydney?'

Great, I so did not want to talk to him right now. I wiped my eyes and spun around. Sure enough there he was, in nothing but a silk dressing gown.

'What Ivashkov?'

I asked, using his last name because I was mad at him, for what I wasn't sure yet.

'I…I…I thought you had left already'

He nearly whispered. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I span back towards the fridge.

'No I was upstairs helping Christian get settled in, remember like I should be'

'yeah sorry about that, but it's not every day you walk in on you best mate all over an innocent little alchemist like you, especially one that I've slept with'

He didn't look at me once while talking, which made me even more fuming.

'It wasn't what it looked like, but as per usual you wouldn't give me a chance to explain! And you know what I don't have to explain myself to you anyway'

I half shouted at him.

'You're right you don't, and I'm sorry.'

There it was again, the apology, which I nearly accepted until his bed warmer walked into the kitchen.

'There you are babe, when are you coming back to be…oh whats this bitch still doing here?'

I took a big breath to calm myself down, I don't get angry, I don't get angry, I repeated in my head.

'Don't worry I was just leaving, Adrian was just going back to bed anyway so don't let me keep you'

I tried so hard, but failed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

'What! You're leaving? Why—'

'I'll be back in two days' time with the other, as Jill will want to see you'

I said cutting him off. I also turn professional as I said this; it helps me let no emotion show.

'Wait sage…please stop for one fucking minute!'

He swore and shouted, making me jump. I gave out a little whimper.

'Ha-ha…look babe…pathetic, she's scared. She's probably going to run home to d—'

'Go back to the bedroom Katelyn'

He said cutting the bitch off. She stormed off, obviously not happy being dismissed like a dog. Adrian walked over to me.

'I'm sorry…again I didn't mean to s—'

'Forget it, it's fine, go back to her she obviously means a lot to you! I'm going back to the school'

'Wait—'

'Forget it, bye Adrian!'

I sobbed. I ran out to latte tears streaming down my face. The worst part, he didn't come after me, he probably went straight back to bed. That night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter there will be a makeup between Sydney and Adrian that maybe might change things between them. And Jill will be the one to spot it. Please review so I know if I should carry on with this story between Sage and Ivashkov.<strong>

**Also please check out my other new story: DEADLIEST SECRETS. I've just started that as well and I think its going well. it kinda runs alone the lines of vampire diaries, because well…I totally love Damon Salvatore…just as much as Adrian Ivashkov! Please review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**So so so sorry it took so long but I'm just enjoying non-school life…and it's great. But since I some reviewers seem to enjoy my story I updated for them. So here it is….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm, telling me I should get ready for the school day. I really didn't feel up to it. I had a huge headache and a sore throat from all the shouting and crying. I'm sure I've lost my voice. I decided to ask the dorm lady for a day off, which is so unlike me but I couldn't deal with any questions, especially Jill. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling bit sick. I stood up and put on my dressing gown and fluffy slippers. I should really get dressed to see the head of dorm but I could not be bothered, so un-Sydney like of me I know. I open my dorm room door and headed for the dorm office on the bottom floor, I was constantly checking all around to make sure no one saw me; the problem was going to the lounge area. My brain was trying to think of a solution for reaching the office and avoiding the lounge when I was knocked three feet in the air, literally. I fell to the floor in a mess.<p>

'Oh my goodness, Miss Melrose I'm so very sorry'

My eyes finally focused on nothing but the dorm lady herself, well that solved that problem.

'I…it's...'

Just like I thought I had no voice.

'Are you ok Sydney?

'Ye….n…no'

I managed to croak out. My throat was killing me.

'Miss Melrose I think it best if you were to stay in your room today, I give you permission and will let your tutors know, maybe you should get some rest, and if your to go out anywhere don't forget to tell me, I should be at the front desk, Sydney you don't look so great'

With that she walked off in the direction to fourth floor. I stood up, my head spinning. Well that was easier than I thought. I moaned knowing I'll be alone for the whole day, having time to think about HIM. I slowly trudged back to my room with a heavy heart. Wait…did miss just give me permission to go out? As long as I tell her right? I need a coffee…and some tablets. I got dressed in my grey skinny jeans; I don't know why they're so uncomfortable! With a white tank top not caring what I looked like or what the weather was like. I combed my hair leaving it down and grabbed my keys. When I got outside it was raining heavy ad the wind was creating little twisters of the own, picking up leaves and rubbish kids have thrown on the floor. It was cold but I was not going back to change now. I got in latte and put the heating on high, and then very slowly I pulled away from my overly posh school.

When I arrived at coffee shop I went straight to my favourite table near the back left-hand corner. No one sat here so it gave me my much loved quietness, even though today it was unwelcome. I didn't order from the till, so I waited for the waiter or waitress to come over to me. Five minutes later a woman came over.

'What can I get for you madam?'

She said overly nice, she was putting on a façade for the money, she didn't like this place. She also looked really familiar but I just couldn't place her. It was while I was thinking about the waitress when I heard a familiar voice, one that I didn't mind and would love to talk to right now.

'Hey miss Melbourne'

He laughed using our crazy magic craved teachers name for me.

'Hey trey, you working today?'

'Actually no I'm not I just had to drop something off and get some coffee. You mind if I sit?'

I looked up at him. Trey sure was fit, not Adrian fit or even Christian fit, definitely not Adrian fit…SYDNEY, STOP THIKING OF HIM! Trey was fit in his own way, which made him cute.

'Yeah sure'

I finally replied. But instead of sitting opposite me he slipped onto the bench beside me.

'Jeez Sydney your freezing, we might be in Palm Springs but it can still be cold! Here'

Before I could object he slipped his coat around my shoulders then put his arm around my wait. It was weird having yet another boy touch my waist. I've never been good with boys. Adrian was my first and Christian was the second boy I'd kissed and now I'm sitting with a totally different boy.

'Thanks'

I said leaning into him more. Just as I was getting comfortable the doors burst open letting in windblown leaves and a figure I was not expecting to see today. He walked over and sat opposite me. I sighed.

'How did you know I was here?'

I asked with my eyes closed. The truth was I was scared to open them and see his expression.

'Katelyn told me'

Katelyn? Oh that's who the waitress was, I probably didn't recognise her with the amount of clothes she was wearing, that why she hates the job. I smiled to myself.

'What do you want?'

'Err…guy's do you want me to leave?'

I forgot Trey was here, even though I was leaning on him. His grip loosened.

'No'

'Yes'

Adrian said quickly

'No! Trey don't listen to Adrian, you can stay and keep me from freezing'

Once again I felt trey's arm around my waist.

'Ok but if you want me to leave just say'

'Look Sydney about las—'

'—yesterday?

I cut him off. I wasn't supposed to be there last night and it might give something away, maybe Trey should leave…

'Yeah yesterday…I'm sorry I just…it…you…seeing you in his arms and all, it fucking pissed me off!'

He was getting louder. I was about to speak up when a male voice chipped in, Trey. Oh no he's caught on!

'I know how you feel man, seeing my little sister with other boys sure as hell pisses me off too…but whose arms where you in Sydney? Do I have some competition?'

It took me a while to realise the last part was directed at me.

'Err…no it was no one, all just a really big misunderstanding'

I said looking directly at Adrian.

'Look I've got to go…Trey thanks for the coat…Adrian'

I gave Trey his coat back and nodded to Adrian. I walked outside in the middle of the world's heaviest rain ever; seriously Palm Springs was supposed to be nice. I stopped shivering…maybe I should have kept Trey's coat…

'You're still cold'

He said as a statement not a question.

'Yes Adrian I am…and I thought I said goodbye, you know you normally leave the person to walk away when they say that'

I put all the sarcasm I could manage into that sentence.

'I know but I hate it when you walk away from me…'

My breath stopped short, he's hurt…and I'm the one that caused him pain, no Sydney he hurt you remember my conscience told me. I slowly looked up at him, his green eyes smouldering mine.

'Do you like that guy?'

He said quietly taking a step towards me.

'No, only as a friend'

I replied guessing he meant Trey.

'Such beauty'

He whispers, my breathing hitched as he took another step forward

'Your high cheekbones…'

Another step.

'Your branded tattoo…'

Another step.

'Your golden eyes..'

He took one last step and stopped. He reached up and cupped my cheek, putting his thumb on my lips.

'Your perfect lips…'

With that he replaced his thumb with his own perfect lips. I was once hit again by the same electric shock. It startled me…he had wakened me. I kissed him back with so much force. I forgot about the coffee shop, last night, Trey…and the fact that we were out in the open.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should be coming soon as I have a lot of spare time these days xxxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so sorry! I actually have no excuse this time, I just forgot about to do it. I apologise if this chapters a bit short and rubbish I was a bit stuck on what to right. But the good news is that I only have every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday to update for you**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 9<span>

Well that was until I heard a voice, which sounded totally shocked and disgusted.

'What the fuck are you doing!?'

It was trey, and from where he was standing a 'brother' and 'sister' where just making out. Ha-ha I had just made out with a vampire, the thought made me smile but that soon disappeared when I looked at Trey.

'That's gross! Please please tell me you guys really ain't related Melbourne or I'm never speaking to you again'

He looked at me and met my eyes. What could I say? Oh trey I'm not really related to any of these, we're just undercover and keeping the princess safe from everyone, including vampires. I was stuck, speechless.

'Trey you're going to—'

'—stop!'

I managed to shout when I heard Adrian trying to compel him. As much as I would like trey to forget, I couldn't do that to him. I sighed.

'Adrian please not to trey. And to answer your question….Adrian isn't related to us….he's….he's just a good friend of the family—'

'Then why—'

'Because that what he is like to us, a brother, but we're not actually related, a…an…and I was just helping him out'

'How—'

Trey's interruptions were really getting on my nerves.

'I helped him get a place in collage, and this time of year it's really difficult but I managed to pull a few strings and finally got him a place in an art course'.

I held my breath, I wasn't lying really, that stuff had happened. I wondered if he was finding flaws in my twisted truth and was surprised but relieved to find his thoughts elsewhere. I let out my breath.

'You paint?' he asked Adrian.

'Yes and draw, hence the name ART'

'Yer sure, anyway I've got to get back to spencer's…and well done in getting a place'

With that trey walked inside. Well that went better that planed. Actually it went to well…

'Sage?'

Adrian pulled me from my thoughts.

'Hmmm?'

'Come to mine tonight?'

'Lord Ivashkov is that an order?'

He winced at his title

'Yes it is, I'm go—'

'Is that girl going to be there? Or Christian?

It occurred to me that since ewe became comfortable around one another, none of us has mentioned our moments of madness. He sighed.

'nope, none of them will, I got rid of her, and well Christians depressed, I think…no I know he's missing Lissa, but Dimitri and Sonya are visiting because well, they didn't exactly get to say anything last time…'

I could feel myself blushing the deepest red remembering the incident, the time I gave myself to him, that seemed like an eternity ago. Adrian Laughed probably from seeing my aura as well as my embarrassment.

'Hopefully we will be more presentable this time, not that I don't mind you walking around nake—'

'Adrian…'

I rolled my eyes

'ok well I've got to go and get involved with some more manual labour…I swear sage your making a house wife out of me! I'll see you later'

He kissed my forehead then walked off. Now that I was alone, I had the weight of what had just happened sitting on my shoulders, it felt like I'd been hit by a tonne of bricks. My brain couldn't make up its mind what it wanted; was it ok for me to do this? Of course it's not! I'm an alchemist! Do I love Adrian? Absolutely yes!. Never in my life have I ever been in a situation where I had to choose loyalty, my job and my family over my unconditional forbidden love for a vampire, I've changed so much.

Trey didn't talk to me for the whole entire day; which makes me think that he didn't believe me my story after all. I was given loads of homework but got it all done ready to go out. My only problem was finding something to wear. After five minutes of undecided time, I finally chose to wear a white blouse and burgundy jeans, not that different from my normal attire, but both comfortable and presentable. I laughed remembering Adrian's words earlier about being presentable. I grabbed my car keys and headed for latte, only to find trey leaning up against it.

'Are you all really related?'

He asked, he's obviously been thinking this over. I probably would be to if I found my friend kissing there 'brother'. I exhaled.

'Trey I told you ear—'

'No earlier in Spencer's, he was talking about you in some other guys arm, and he was jealous! I don't get it; you say you're supposed to be like family, only your snogging his face off! And plus it's just wrong in the first place!'

My head snapped up

'What do you mean it's wrong?

I didn't like this, my heart was pounding and I had that feeling when you know something's not right.

'You know what I'm on about, I knew what you where, but I had no idea about them…'

'Trey, Whats going on?'

'You know damn well whats going on, you an alchemist, he's a vampire! What on earth are you thinking?'

Instead of trying to make him believe otherwise I blurted out

'How do you know that? What the alchemist….what they teach its wrong, they're not like that, I have never met people so polite and caring, who look after me more than my own family!'

'Your right, some of the stuff they teach is wrong, I don't like it but it's the way thing are'

'What are you?'

I asked finally resting my voice from shouting.

'A warrior—'

'—of light! Trey you must understand the position I'm in, I've never felt love, this…what we have is real…please don't tell anyone'

'No I don't understand, I think it's disgusting, but you're right about some things…what they teach…some of its wrong. I don't approve of you and him but…I won't tell anyone'

He started to walk off

'Trey…thank you…I guess'

He didn't say anything; he just disappeared in to the darkness. I could trust trey, he was my friend…or was…is? I can't believe I didn't see it before, the bruises and that, but I guess everyone has their secrets. With that I got into latte and made to drive to Adrian's.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter we will see more Sydrian alone time ;) hope you like and please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm such a bad person, forgetting to write all the time. But I have good news. I have an idea of where this story is going so it should be a lot easier for me to write! Xx**

**REMINDER: this story is rated M **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I had to ring the doorbell three times before Adrian finally decided to answer the door. I was a bit nervous at seeing Dimitri and Sonya again since the last time, I was however not surprised to see Adrian's choice of clothing, grey joggers and a hoodie. It's funny really, he dresses up when he really doesn't need to, and dresses down when he could really do with looking presentable, but he does things his own way.

'SAGE! Thought you'd never come!'

He doesn't kiss me on or touch me, which I was disappointed with, but it was also understandable since we are not supposed to be.

'Yes well I thought you would never open the door'

'Yeah…sorry bout that we were in discussion'

I raised my eyebrow

'Oh really, care to explain?'

'Sydney is that you? Oh good!'

Sonya said as she walked into the hallway. Again she didn't attempt to hug me, thank god.

'Sydney….always a pleasure'

Dimitri nods his head as he walks to the door. That's when I realised that they were leaving. Was I late?

'You're leaving?' I blurt

'Yes we've said what needs to be said, Adrian can fill you in on the details if he wishes to'

Now I was totally baffled. It appears that they had already had their conversation or debate, and apparently It was optional if I knew the details. I looked at Adrian, who looked down. As soon as Dimitri and Sonya left I turn on my heel to face Adrian

'Well?'

He sighed.

'Sit down sage'

I walk into the living room and sit on the second-hand sofa. Adrian sat on the single recliner opposite.

'it seems that Keith is being sent away…or that's what they're saying, but Sonya and Dimitri are saying he gave up his post here in palm springs, and well they're considering bringing your sister as he's not here to 'help''

Everything seemed to slow down, I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I had no idea why Keith had left without a word, especially since he was working so hard to get rid of me. But none of that mattered to me right now.

'No...She…she can't, she can't have this life…she's so young. How do you know this, this is alchemist business!'

He sighed again

'Because it's also moroi business. If someone else is being sent over here we need to know. But sage don't –'

'Don't you dare tell me not to worry Ivashkov? Please don't because I—'

'Your mums fighting against it'

I froze, my heart stopped beating and I nearly fell over. It was only when I felt Adrian's arm wrap around my waist and sit me down when I moved again. He knelt in front of me.

'She…how…what?'

'Apparently she doesn't want another daughter's life taken from her, especially now that your sisters the only one she has at the moment'

'What about—'

'well I don't know much about that, but obviously he's not happy with your mum, but Sydney, by what Sonya and Dimitri explained, the chances of her coming her are really low'

I let out a breath.

'Good'.

Half an hour later had me and Adrian watching a really bad cheesy film; I mean one of them ones where the special effects are really and truly awful. I couldn't take anymore.

'I'm going for a shower'

'Mmm….want me to join?'

He smirks at me and I felt the blood rush to my head. The truth was that I still wasn't comfortable being around Adrian. Yes I had slept with him, but I don't know how to act around boys, I've never had a reason to.

'Urm no that's okay'

He popped his bottom lip out

'Fine, its down the hall to the left'

The shower felt bliss. It was just what I needed to help me calm myself down. The thought of staying at Adrian's for the night had me feeling giddy. The thought that I have the whole night to stare into his amazing pools of green is eyes hold. I shiver.

'Someone thinking about me?'

I jump letting out a little whimper as I do.

'Adrian! What are you doing in here?'

Not that I had a problem of course

'You forgot to take a towel, and there was an opportunity to see you naked again, so what did I do, I dam well took it of course'

I laugh at his humour even though it left butterflies in my stomach. I grab the towel he's holding out and cover myself with it, fully aware that I was still in the shower. This time he laughed

'Delicate, you're like a little delicate flower'

Oh no, its happening again, the darkness, the craziness, which means he still must be using spirit.

'Yes you're the delicate lily, you know, like the lily on your cheek, that's why it was—'

'—Adrian?'

He snapped out of his own conversation and looked at me. He gave a sad smile.

'I'm fine sage. But you're not, you're gonna need another towel now'

I laugh, still worried.

'Will you get me one?'

He spun around and disappeared. I let the soaked towel drop and grab the shampoo. It felt good to be able to take my time in the steamy shower. I rinsed it off and grabbed the conditioner, putting a small amount onto my hands I start to rub it into my hair. However I don't get far before another pair of hands take over. My breath caught.

'I thought I told you to stay out'

I surprisingly laughed at this

'I couldn't resist'

I let my hands drop to my sides as Adrian begins to rub the conditioner into my hair. I couldn't even imagine what he looked like right now, standing behind me in the shower massaging my head. Finally he moves me two steps forward to rinse out my hair. i was surprised when he reached for the shower gel.

**Adrian POV**

Reaching for my shower gel I put a small bit in my large hands. She is so beautiful, like a golden goddess. Placing the shower gel back onto the shelf put my hands to her shoulders, massaging the shower gel into her skin, causing It to foam up. I move down her slender arms, seeing goose bumps appear. Although I've slept with her before, this is new to her, so I'm cautious and careful with my moves. I slide my hands under her armpits and move to her chest. Her perfect breasts fit my hands perfectly.

'Relax'

I say to her. A moment later she loosens her muscles and leans into me. I still massage her breasts, and she lets out the most beautiful delicate moan I've ever heard. Next I move to her to small stomach moving my hands lower and lower agonizingly slow not to scare her, or to pressure her, but she moves nowhere, which I am glad. I finally reach her sweet spot between her legs, rubbing and massaging the foam into her tender part. She moves so I stop, worried that I've scared her, but I didn't need to be worried at all. She spun around and kissed me, so confident, which was I liked to see in her. Her breasts pushed against my chest and my hands moved to cup smooth wet ass. This time I moan.

'Sydney…'

'It's okay'

She whispers. I hooked my hands behind her knees and lift her up. I place her back against the shower wall, the water hitting me on the back. She locks her slender legs around my waist and kisses me. I was so turned on, but didn't want to rush, which is why I was surprises when I felt her push her hips away from the wall and into my already hard erection. All my thoughts of taken It slow left. I placed myself at her entrance and once again met her eyes. She lent forward kissing me, letting her tongue experiment my mouth. Then I thought of all the things she could do with that mouth and tongue, buts that for another day.

'Now'

She whispered into my ear. And with that I pushed my throbbing cock into her sex. She was so tight, tighter than I remember, which is funny since I was her first. I pounded into her, pushing her into the wall. Her breath increase and she started to pant. Her breasts bobbed up and down where her hips where meeting my fast strokes. She stared shouting, moaning

'Yes…oh yes Adrian'

She chanted like a mantra. It was heaven to see her pant my name, knowing that it's me making her fell like this. It came to that point where i couldn't hold on anymore. I pound into her harder and harder, afraid i'd split her it two since she's so small. She was close I could tell. Her back arched her, face in pure bliss as her walls clamped down around me. That was it for me; we came together, her moaning my name, and me moaning hers. I pound into her a couple more times before kissing her forehead.

'I love you Sydney sage, it's hard not to'

And I was relieved when she said

'And for some reason, I love you to, eventhough it can get me in worlds of trouble, but I can help who I fall for, I love you Adrian Ivashkov'

And that's when I heard someone walking up the drive to the front door…

* * *

><p><strong>The reviews have been great so far so thanks you all my reviewers! Now you know what to do…<strong>

**Press that button and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm really sorry for doing this but I just can't finish the story, I just can't find the time, sorry to those who are and have read my story's so far, thanks guys and I apologise! xxx


End file.
